Many types of article display units or merchandise fixtures are well known in the prior art, and many types of rotatable display units, conventionally called or referred to as "spinner type" display units, are known. Spinner type display units generally consist of a rotatable column or columns, on which are mounted merchandise display shelves or trays, with the shelves or trays having upwardly facing pockets for receiving and displaying merchandise therein, such as for instance greeting cards, or other types of merchandise. These shelves or trays do not usually move relative to one another during rotation of the display unit about its vertical axis.